Forum:Episode infobox
What would people say to a possible slight change to the Episode infobox, as pictured here? No real reason for it, just a change! David 21:23, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :On the whole I like it! - especially the bottom part with the separate "navigation" section containing the information for the previous and next episodes. My only critisism would be the block of colour that runs down the right-hand side of the infobox - if we could keep our current settings (ie. white all around the 200px image), it gets my vote! --Karen2310 09:20, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah I know I'll get rid of that before I implement it. I've just thought also about re-ordering the fields so that the producer is listed last instead of the director (as in the episode credits). David 09:53, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :::I have to be honest and say I prefer the current look of the present version but I'll go with the majority. Agree about the ordering though.--Jtomlin1uk 12:29, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::What don't you like about it, if I might ask? David 13:09, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::Sorry for the delay in replying - I just think it looks far too "busy" with all the lines there on some of the earlier episodes. The later episodes with more production crew looks far better. I'm not sure though I like the white border on the two red boxes - at first glance it appears to be a case of mis-alignment (that may be my aged eyes though!). Another possible improvement might be to centre the text in the right-hand column - strangely, I don't think centring the text in the left-hand column would look as good. Overall though, I never react well to change and almost always end up liking it in time, so ignore me at will!!!--Jtomlin1uk 20:02, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Edited to add - forget the comment about the white/black line round the red areas - if you look at a page without an episode image, the addition of black lines would seem to just create a strange white bar across the infobox.--Jtomlin1uk 20:05, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::::It was partly because of the huge infoboxes on newer episodes that I wanted to condense them (the line spacing has been reduced slightly). I'll centre the text on the RHS and see what it looks like. Yeah, that white bar shouldn't be there, I'll try and get rid of it. David 20:54, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Totally agree about the need to condense the present infoboxes!!!--Jtomlin1uk 12:28, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::See you've made the change now - it looks better.--Jtomlin1uk 12:54, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :::I've been using Template:Infobox episode A as a test. I've tried centering the fields, it appears to be either all or nothing with the left/centre justification, and the white box isn't budging no matter what I do! I haven't made any changes to the infobox used in the articles yet - what changes are you seeing? David 22:46, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::It might be a pc difference but I could swear that it looked slightly different. As I thought, I'm getting very used to the changes now and apologise for my previous negativity!--Jtomlin1uk 13:25, July 18, 2012 (UTC)